A Story of Guilt
In a distant world full of shady moments and tribal violence, there was a wizard named Solus. Although Solus didn't live a peaceful life, he was happy where he was with his two sons: Claymore and Sabre. Claymore was the eldest son; he was strong, brave, and caring. A born leader. Sabre was Solus' other son; young and unknowing, he wished to become someone like his older brother. Claymore and Sabre would often engage in activities with each other, from hunting to sparring. They were virtually inseparable. But then it came. There was a war that had started. Claymore thought that it was his duty to join the war, to make his father proud, as he had served in a past war. While they were saying their goodbyes, Sabre greatly opposed the idea of his older brother fighting and risking his life for something that they shouldn't even be a part of. He clung to his brother the day he had to leave, begging him not to go. Claymore gave his little brother a hug as his father picked him up and held him in his arms. The only thing the both of them can do is watch as their loved one walk to what could be his death. "May our hopes and prayers protect you, my son," ''Solus said to himself. Claymore slowly walked towards the sunset. 'Months later, Sabre and Solus received word that Claymore has died in the war.' This news had greatly impacted the both of them. While Sabre had trails of tears on his face, Solus went ''insane. ''He abandoned Sabre and ran into a forest, practically disappearing. Not even telling his remaining son goodbye. Solus wandered the forest furiously, feeling as if his heart had been replaced with an empty void. A void that consumes every bit of emotion that tries to reach out to him. During his journey he encountered a village full of vixens, a race who did not like outsiders on their territory. The vixens attempted to talk Solus away from their village. 'But it didn't work.' Solus furiously attacked the village. He was heavily outnumbered and wounded but he fought long and hard. Eventually, ''he slaughtered every single member of the village. He fell onto the ground, exhausted, and looked around him, realizing the mistake he has made. He became overwhelmed with guilt. The least he could do was give them a proper burial, praying that they would forgive his terrible sins. While kneeling to the fallen villagers, Solus heard a slight rustle and turned around. He noticed a small vixen child who was peeking out from behind a destroyed shack. She looked afraid. Her and Solus' eyes locked onto each other. Solus slowly got up and approached the child. The vixen slowly back up, being as curious as she was afraid. Solus then got on one knee in front of her and smiled before slowly holding his hand out to her, trying to seem as friendly as possible. The child tilted her head and slowly held her hand out at his, seemingly giving him a "High-five". "The child is too young to understand," ''Solus thought. He held her hand as they left the destroyed village. Solus decided to adopt the young vixen as his daughter, naming her ''Rampuri. He kept the incident to himself as his dark secret. ''Years later, Rampuri and Solus lived as nomads; travelling the world. Solus had taught Rampuri how to survive in the wilderness and eventually how to fight if she really needed to. He protected her and promised that no danger would ever come before her as long as he was around. '' Category:Stories Category:Fan Fic Category:RP Documents